Satu Hari Untuk Naruto
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: "Shinigami itu tugasnya mencabut nyawa manusia. tapi, manusia tersebut harus mau dicabut nyawanya secara sukarela". Sasuke adalah shinigami 'junior' yang ditugaskan mencabut nyawa seseorang, tepat di hari ulangtahunnya,NS spesial ultah Naru  mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Satu Hari Untuk Naruto © Pearl Jeevas

**Genre :** Fantasy, Romance

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning :** ada Typo , EYD semburat, Shou-ai.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ pokoknya (sasuke OOC *jadi bakom*). kayaknya Naruseme dan Sasuuke, tapi entahlah…

**Summary :**

Shinigami itu tugasnya mencabut nyawa manusia…

Dan memberi kebahagiaan satu hari sebelum kematian… agar manusia tersebut mau dicabut nyawanya dengan sukarela.

Sasuke adalah shinigami _'junior'_ yang ditugaskan mencabut nyawa seseorang, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya..

Fict special for Naru-jelek birthday… *tampol* yang telat dua hari.

Sebuah one shoot gaje, hope you like it.

.

.

"Bocah ini adalah job pertamamu," Tutur seorang _shinigami_ berambut hitam panjang bermata onyx pada _shinigami_ lain di depannya.

"Hn,"

"Batas waktunya sampai besok malam,"

"Hn,"

"Ini adalah ujian terakhirmu, kerjakan serapi mungkin, dan jangan sampai mengecewakan keluarga Uchiha,"

"Aku mengerti, Aniki,"

"Bagus"

* * *

**Satu Hari untuk Naruto

* * *

**

10 Oktober 2010, 06.00 pagi.

* * *

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang berantakan baru saja terbangun dari tidur malam yang melelahkan. Ia terduduk di atas kasur ukuran single, selimut tipis masih membungkus sebagian tubuhnya yang berkulit tan. Matanya 'merem' pertanda ia masih sangat ngantuk dan belum siap untuk memulai harinya di pagi yang cerah ini.

Ia mulai merenggangkan ototnya dan mengerjapkan mata. Masih ada bercak kemerahan di iris mata biru sapphirenya, nyawanya masih belum ngumpul semua.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, namun matanya masih sangat berat. Dinginnya pagi membuatnya enggan beranjak dari kasur. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur sekali lagi, mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan dan tidak ada jadwal sekolah.

Bocah itu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Dobe, bisa-bisanya jam segini masih tidur," terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang tidak dikenal di ruang kamar si bocah.

Rupanya si bocah masih benar-benar mengantuk hingga berhalusinasi.

"Dobe, bangunlah…"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, namun si bocah masih tetap tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya sambil merapatkan selimut tipisnya.

"Dobe…"

"Hei, Dobe…"

"Che…"

Suara sial itu memaksa si bocah mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seorang–bocah seumuran dengannya sedang berkacak pinggang di samping kasurnya .

Bocah itu memakai tuxedo hitam, sewarna dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Model rambut raven jabrik di belakang, berkulit pucat. Dan terkesan tampan.

"Huwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Teme !" Teriakan si bocah pirang itu menggema si setiap sudut ruangan kamar tidurnya, dan berhasil membuat beberapa merpati yang berada di atap pada kaget dan ngibrit.

"Tentu saja, membangunkanmu," Jawab bocah berambut hitam yang tadi berkacak pinggang.

"Ba..ba..bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari, hah?" ujar si bocah pirang yang rasa kantuknya sudah hilang semua sambil memasang wajah horor.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari bocah berambut hitam.

"Aaha! Kau mau merampokku, kan?", Tangan bocah pirang itu menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan wajah bocah rambut hitam.

"Untuk apa aku merampok?"

Jeda

"Lagipula kau tak punya barang berharga untuk dirampok," ejek si bocah rambut hitam.

Memang, di apartemen bocah pirang ini sama sekali tidak ada barang berharga atau yang patut untuk dicuri. Isi kamar ini saja hanya satu kasur, rak kecil, almari yang sudah nggak karuan bentuknya, plus buku-buku dan bungkus ramen instan berserakan dimana-mana. Kamar anak lelaki sejati.

Tapi tak seharusnya Ia berkata begitu, tidak sopan sekali.

"Temee! Kau menyebalkan, cuih… pergi! Pergi! Keluar dari siniii! Hush!" Usir si bocah rambut pirang sambil mendorong bocah rambut hitam dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Namun, bocah rambut hitam tak bergeming dari tempat berdirinya tadi. Seolah dorongan si bocah pirang itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa, heh?" Marah si bocah rambut pirang.

"Aku mau mencabut nyawamu," Jawab si rambut hitam -datar-.

"APAA?" bocah pirang mendelik.

"Aku mau mencabut nyawamu, kurang jelas Naruto?"

"APAAA?~ maksudmu ini apaaa? Tahu-tahu-datang-nggak-diundang, terus mau mencabut nyawaa? Aapa kau ingin membunuhku?" badannya sedikit bergetar, ngeri.

"Mencabut nyawa berbeda dengan 'membunuh',"

"Sama saja ! kalau kau mau hartaku, ambil saja tuh ! aku masih belum mau matiii !"

"Aku tak butuh hartamu, Dobe,"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Nyawamu,"

"KAU GILA! DASAR SIKOPAAT!" teriak bocah pirang a.k.a Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi pagi yang berat bagi Naruto, bertemu bocah aneh yang minta ijin untuk mencabut nyawanya.

**

* * *

**

10 Oktober 2010, 07.30 pagi.

* * *

Naruto sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat seorang bocah rambut hitam di depannya yang sedang melahap sup tomat instan pemberian Naruto. Bocah aneh yang tau-tau datang, mengaku sebagai _shinigami_ dan berniat mencabut nyawa Naruto. Sudah untung sekali Naruto memberinya makanan, mengingat beberapa kali si bocah _shinigami_ itu melontarkan kata-kata ejekan padanya.

"Sasuge?" panggil Naruto pada bocah di depannya. Si bocah langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Namaku Sa-su-ke!"

"Yaaa~ Sasuge atau Sasuke itu sama saja,"

"Baka-Dobe,"

"Eeeh… kau bilang apa itu tadi, Teme!"

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari bocah rambut hitam a.k.a Sasuke, Ia melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, apes sekali hidupnya. Bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan makhluk aneh di depannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk sup tomat yang sudah kosong di rak kecil disamping kasur.

"Ehhem… oke, akan ku jelaskan tujuanku datang kemari, kau hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan," ujar Sasuke ketus, Naruto Cuma manggut-manggut.

"Aku ini _Shinigami junior _yang sedang mengikuti ujian akhir untuk syarat kelulusanku, untuk menjadi _Shinigami _sepenuhnya,"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Dan mencabut nyawamu adalah ujian terakhirku,"

"Ha?"

"Aku hanya bisa lulus jika kau mati ditanganku dengan sukarela,"

"Hah?"

"Jadi, bolehkah aku mencabut nyawamu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab. Siapa sih orang yang mau mati tiba-tiba dengan sukarela? Entahlah, yang jelas bukan Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi, alias protes.

"Ya~ karena memang kau sudah waktunya untuk mati," Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Uugh…" Tiba-tiba terasa sakit di uluh hati Naruto, napasnya memburu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membenahi jas hitam yang ia pakai.

Hening.

Hati Naruto merasa bimbang, sebetulnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan perjuangan hidupnya. Namun di sisi lain ia benar-benar ingin mati menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang mendahuluinya.

"Tak bisakah besok saja?" Tawar Naruto pada _shinigami_ muda di depannya.

"Tidak, batas waktunya hanya sampai nanti malam," Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi…" wajah Naruto menampilkan ekspresi sedih, sorot matanya meredup.

Jeda

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, jadi…" kalimat itu tidak diselesaikan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mengerti kegalauan hati Naruto, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya akan meninggalkan dunia dan orang-orang tercintanya. Sasuke tahu ini terlalu mendadak bagi Naruto, jiwanya belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan segera berada di sisi Tuhan. Sasuke tahu Naruto masih sangat mencintai dunia yang fana ini.

Dan sepertinya 'kematian' bukanlah hadiah yang cocok untuk seorang yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusan duniamu," tutur Sasuke sabar, nada bicaranya berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," Yakin Sasuke disertai sebuah senyuman, manis. "Tapi kau harus melakukanya bersamaku, jaga-jaga supaya kau tidak kabur,"

"Yeeey !" girang Naruto yang kemudian menghambur ke pelukan _shinigami _muda di depannya. Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke jadi berdetak kencang tak karuan, darahnya seakan mengalir lebih cepat.

Ia jadi merasa, canggung…

"Naruto,"

"Iya?"

"Makanan yang tadi itu enak, bisa kau memasakkan untukku sekali lagi?"

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 09.00 pagi.

* * *

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, di sampingnya ada _shinigami_ muda yang sedang mengutak-atik ipod orange miliknya.

"Apa lagi?" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aa..ano.. bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?" Naruto memilin ujung kemeja oranye-nya, tanda orang 'gugup'.

"Aku shinigami, wajar saja jika mendapat semua data orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya? "

"Semua?"

"Hn,"

"Berarti kau tahu apa makanan favoritku?"

"Hn,"

"Merk baju yang kupakai?"

"Hn,"

"Warna baju dalam?" Naruto mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab. Sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting yang seharusnya 'tidak perlu ditanyakan'.

"Merk shampoo?"

"Lagu kesukaan?"

"Bahkan aku tahu siapa objek dalam mimpi basahmu!" Sahut Sasuke geram.

BLUSH!

Pipi Naruto langsung merah padam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke yang hampir-saja membuka aibnya. "Aaaaa~… aaa… aaa.", Naruto Cuma bisa ber aa—aa-aaa ria.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit…

Hingga suara baritone Sasuke memecah kediaman mereka.

"Naruto, bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau berulang tahun?"

"Iya…"

"Mengapa kau tak merayakannya?" Pertanyaan Sasuke kontan membuat Naruto membeku, sorot matanya meredup, bibirnya sedikit manyun, Ia menunduk memandang tanah kecokelatan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya… aku… tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, hehehe" tutur Naruto disertai tawa hambar yang terdengar– memilukan.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, melihat bocah di depannya menampakkan reaksi sedih atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah…

"Mengapa? Kau bisa merayakannya bersama teman-temanmu, biasanya manusia selalu begitu, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam, membisu… seakan ada yang salah dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Perlahan ia menutup matanya , Ia mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya.

Sasuke menyadari ada sedikit _'miss'_ dalam ucapannya hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bagaimana kalo Naruto berubah pikiran tidak mau memberikan nyawanya? Fatal sekali akibatnya bagi masa depan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya temaan, tidak ada yang menyukaiku," cengir Naruto.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kepala Naruto tertunduk, kedua kalinya pula Sasuke merasa seperti orang jahat dan bodoh. Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto yang tertunduk, dan menyandarkan di dada bidangnya.

"Gomenasai…" Lirih Sasuke, tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh daun telinga Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Dimaafkan,".

"Sebagai gantinya, biar aku yang merayakan ulang tahunmu," Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Heee? Benarkaah?" Naruto langsung mendongak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke plus melengkungkan sebuah senyuman hingga membuat wajahnya makin terlihat 'manis'. Sasuke sempat terhanyut dalam senyuman Naruto dan sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain,"

"APA?"

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 13.00 siang.

* * *

"Sasugeee… ayo kita naik ituuu," Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar kencang sampai melengking dan sukses membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka (Sasuke dan Naruto) menatap heran pada dua bocah itu.

"Psst ! bisa kau pelankan suara sumbangmu itu, ha? Lagipula, namaku bukan Sasuge! " Kata Sasuke kesal sambil menghadiahi sebuah jitakan mesra di kepala Naruto.

"Aww… sakit, Sasuke! kau kejam sekali padaku," Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Berisik!" hardik Sasuke yang langsung membuang muka.

"Kau menyebalkan, nanti aku berubah pikiran, lhoo!"

Sasuke langsung mendelik mendengar ancaman dari Naruto, ia tak mau gagal dalam ujian terakhirnya. Ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi shinigami sepenuhnya, dan tak mungkin ia gagal hanya karena seorang bocah pirang yang menolak untuk di cabut nyawanya.

Lagipula, memang umur bocah itu sudah diambang batas. Sudah waktunya untuk mati, dan Sasuke tidak peduli hari ini hari apa untuknya. Yang jelas takdir sudah menggariskan hidupnya akan berakhir kurang dari dua belas jam lagi.

Tidak peduli?

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit iba pada bocah di hadapannya…

Sepertinya selama ini ia menjalani kehidupan yang berat…

"Jangan rubah keputusanmu…" Sasuke memohon pada Naruto dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

Sasuke adalah tipe _shinigami_ yang jarang sekali minta maaf, memohon, dan memberi perhatian pada orang lain. Bisa dibilang tipe egois nan kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Ia beranggapan bahwa memohon hanya akan membuat harga diri dan martabatnya jatuh.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah memohon pada seorang sekalipun.

"Bagaimana yaaa?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya hingga terlihat ehem– keren. Membuat muka Sasuke panas, dan memerah.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus naik itu," Naruto menunjuk ke wahana merry go round dengan lampu kerlap kerlip beserta perangkat lainnya. Hey, bukannya wahana itu hanya untuk anak kecil?

Sasuke bengong… haruskah ia menjatuhkan harga diri untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu dan tempo yang singkat? Salahkan bocah pirang itu !

"Sasuke, ayo… jangan bengong saja, waktuku tinggal sebelas jam lagi…" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke mendekati wahana merry go round. Petugas penjual tiket memandang heran pada kedua bocah tampan itu dan bergumam 'masa kecil kurang bahagia', ketika Naruto mengucapkan 'beli tiket merry go round untuk dua orang'.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh–dan malu ketika kudanya mulai berputar seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa lebih hidup dan nyaman ketika bersama Naruto, bocah yang belum lama di kenalnya. Ia jadi sedikit menyayangkan bahwa umur Naruto hanya tersisa sebelas jam, dan ironisnya Ia sendiri yang harus mencabut nyawa bocah yang 'mulai' disukainya.

Setelah merry go round itu berhenti berputar, Sasuke langsung saja ngacir menjauhi wahana yang telah ia laknat itu. Dan menghindari tatapan anak-anak kecil yang naik plus para petugas yang bisik-bisik ketika melihanya naik merry go round.

"Saas… Saash… tunggu akuuu!" ujar err–teriak Naruto saraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang masih sangat mali akibat kelakuan Naruto itu bukannya berhenti, malah lari lebih kencang.

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara bocah pirang a.k.a Naruto dan bocah hitam a.k.a Sasuke. kalau sudah begini, yang bertingkah kekanakan itu sebenarnya 'siapa'?

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 14.30 sore

* * *

"Tak kusangka, larimu cepat sekali…" ujar Naruto sambil menyamankan duduknya di kursi restoran di dalam taman bermain.

"Bodoh!" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, namun sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ciih… bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan kebahagiaan sebelum aku mati?" Naruto memelas.

"Siapa yang berjanji begitu, hah?" Nada yang digunakan Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Tadi ituuu–"

"Aku hanya bilang 'biar aku yang rayakan ulang tahunmu',"

"Sa-sama saja! Kalimatmu itu bermakna ganda…"

"Che! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, dobe,"

"Aaapa? Teme… kau menyebalkan!" Umpat Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan–kesedihan.

Kemudian mereka terdiam, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aura di sekitar mereka jadi terasa sedikit 'berat'. Parahnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandang pemuda di depannya. Bukannya marah, jengkel, atau tidak peduli. Sebetulnya ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

Tak lama, pesanan makanan mereka datang. Lagi-lagi keduanya lebih memilih untuk 'terdiam', dan makan dalam keheningan.

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 16.30 sore

* * *

Sudah dua jam Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan memutari taman bermain tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa suara. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka berdua dan teriakan histeris dari pengunjung lainnya yang mengiringi. Mungkin Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan, bahkan ia menyukainya. Tapi lain bagi Naruto, pemuda yang memang sedikit 'berisik' itu sangat membenci keheningan. Namun, entah setan apa yang merasukinya– kali ini Ia benar-benar tidak berkicau.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kursi tempat para pengunjung beristirahat. Kakinya yang digunakan berjalan terus menerus tanpa berhenti itu rupanya sudah mulai protes dan minta di istirahatkan. Naruto berjalan gontai ke arah kursi yang cukup untuk 4 orang itu, dan menaruh pantatnya disitu. Disusul oleh Sasuke, yang masih terdiam tentunya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah hand phone berwarna orange-hitam dari saku jaketnya, kemudian memandanginya–lama. Seakan menunggu e-mail atau telepon masuk, namun hand phone itu tidak bergeming dan tetap meredupkan lampunya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit tanpa mengurangi aura 'kekerenan' yang dipancarkannya, hal ini menyita perhatian sang _shinigami_ muda yang duduk di sampingnya. _Mungkin Naruto masih marah?._

"Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja…" Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya "aku menunggu seseorang mengirimiku e-mail ucapan selamat ulang tahun, hehehe," lirih Naruto disertai tawa 'memaksa'. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap iba pada pemuda di hadapannya. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa ,ketika tidak ada yang memeberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Memangnya belum ada?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, takut akan melukai perasaan Naruto lebih dalam.

Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

Oh, betapa malangnya manusia yang satu ini, sudah di tinggal kedua orangtuanya. Dan sekarang? Orang-orang disekitarnya melupakan hari ulangtahunnya.

"Sasuke…" Pangil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn,"

"Apa kau pernah merayakan hari ulang tahun?"

_He? Hari ulang tahun?, _Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku ini _shinigami_, bahkan aku tidak ingat apa aku pernah dilahirkan,"

"Eeeh… begitukah?"

"Kau pikir _shinigami_ itu sama dengan manusia?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya. Hal itu kontan membuat wajah Sasuke panas dan merah padam. _Kenapa dia bisa sekeren ini,sih?_

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau ini shinigami," ujar Naruto datar. "kurasa aku sedikit 'terhanyut', begitu." Lanjutnya.

Deg ! Deg !

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh, kata-kata polos dari Naruto barusan membuatnya canggung lagi. _Sebenarnya apa sih yang kurasakan ini?_

"Aku adalah orang yang terlupakan…"

"Kau boleh mencabut nyawaku sekarang, urusan duniaku sudah selesai," Naruto memandang kosong matahari yang mulai condong ke barat. Sasuke terhenyak dengan yang baru saja di ucapkan Naruto. Ia harusya merasa senang dengan kesukarelaan objek ujiannya, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya sedikit tidak 'sreg'.

Sebenarnya hal lain itu apa? Hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya, yang selalu membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan aliran darahnya makin cepat. Hal yang membuat dirinya ragu untuk mengambil ruh pemuda pirang di depannya. Apa mungkin itu…

Cinta?

Jangan konyol ! _shinigami_ yang kelewat cuek seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin jatuh cinta, apa lagi jatuh cinta dengan seorang 'manusia' yang jadi 'objek ujiannya'.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ya…" Naruto menghela napas "Bisa dimulai, sekarang!" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya . Bau kematian sudah tercium hidungnya. Dalam hati Ia bertanya, rencana apa yang telah disusun oleh Sasuke sang malaikat maut. Tapi ia tak takut sedikitpun, ia tak takut pada kematian yang akan dialaminya beberapa saat lagi.

Sasuke memandang tangan kanannya dalam, tangan yang sebentar lagi akan digunakan untuk menarik ruh Naruto. Menarik ruh dari tubuhnya, hanya itu dan semua akan selesai. Ia akan kembali ke dunia _shinigami_ dan diwisuda sebagai _shinigami _utuh. Hanya sedikit gerakan dan Buu! dia akan lulus. Dan semua akan menjadi lebih baik…

.

.

.

Tidak… Ia tidak bisa…

Ia tidak mau kehilangan pemuda pirang di depannya ini, ia tak sanggup bila harus mengambil ruhnya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi… Sasuke tak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya itu…

Mungkin nanti…

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut nyawa Naruto. Hatinya bimbang hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ia mulai takut, takut akan kehilangan senyuman itu. Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada kiri Naruto dan merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu.

_Syukurlah ia belum mati…_

"Eeeh? Kok tidak jadi sih?" protes Naruto yang kemudian membuka kedua matanya, ia takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke… gemetar?

"Jangan…" lirih Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aa-aapa?"

"Jangan mati dulu." suaranya bergetar, seperti sedang ketakutan.

Sorot mata Naruto melembut, dengan cepat ia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadi diletakkan di dadanya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan menghirup aroma tubuh sang _shinigami_ .

_Bau mint…_

Sasuke mematung ketika telapak tangan Naruto membelai rambut ravennya lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Untuk kesekian kalinya jantungnya beradu cepat, seperti sudah mau copot dan melompat keluar.

"Lain kali, jangan pasang tampang gemetar seperti itu ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku jadi, takut,"

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 19.30 sore

* * *

"Kita sudah naik semua wahana disini, Naruto," Kata Sasuke sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Sudah dua jam setelah insiden peluk-peluk. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya saling diam sudah sedikit banyak berbicara. Mengisi waktu yang tersisa dengan obrolan ringan serta menyenangkan dari keduanya, setidaknya Naruto merasa sedikit bahagia ketika bersama Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Kita belum naik yang itu," tunjuk Naruto pada wahana bianglala tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke mendengus kesal, energinya sudah hampir habis karena sejak tiga jam tak henti-hentinya mereka bertualang mencoba semua wahana. Namun Naruto tidak terlihat lelah, semangat jiwa mudanya masih berkobar.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi," Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan berlari ke wahana bianglala. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut meran bata sedang berjalan bersama pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir rapi.

"Gaara… Neji…" ujar Naruto pelan, tapi volume suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Naruto?" Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

"Sedang apa, kau disini?" Tanya Naruto pada dua sejoli itu.

"Oh, ano… kami sedang-errr… kencan" kata Neji yang mukanya langsung merona.

"Whoaaa… kencaaan…" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar ,dengan tatapan innocent yang ditujukan pada Gaara dan Neji.

"Berisik," tanggap Gaara sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya sudah dihiasi oleh rona merah.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini, dan siapa dia?" Neji memandang pemuda rambut hitam di samping Naruto.

"Aku sedang merayakan sesuatu, lalu…"

Jeda,

"Ini temanku, Sasuke,"

"Oh…"

"Sudah ya, kami duluan…" sela Gaara yang kehadirannya sedikit dilupakan.

"Iya, silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian ya~ selamat bersenang-senang…" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ya…" Jawab Neji singkat.

Ketika hendak melangkah, Gaara menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kepada Naruto."Oh ya, apa kau melihat Sakura dan Sasori?"

_Eh?_

"Oh, maaf… sepertinya kau ketinggalan berita 'hari jadi mereka', ya?"

_Apa?_

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Haah… kalau kau tidak tahu, ya sudah… Ja~"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan melihat kepergian kedua sejoli itu sengan tatapan nanar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada rasa sakit di rongga dadanya membuat napasnya memburu.

"Sakura itu… objek mimpi basahmu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. "Ayo cepat, keburu malam,". Naruto mengekor pada Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk.

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 20.00

* * *

Naruto duduk diam di kursi bianglala bersama Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Sejak mengetahui berita 'Sakura jadian dengan Sasori', ia terus saja diam dan menundukkan kepala. Senberapa besar berharganya wanita itu, hingga membuat Naruto terpuruk seperti ini? Sasuke jadi sedikit… cemburu.

"Naru…" Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang bertopang dagu disampingnya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto balik memanggil.

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku… memelukmu sekali lagi?"

'Gyuut~'

Tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto langsung membawa tubuh _shinigami _itu kedalam pelukannya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan meniadakan jarak antara tubuh mereka. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Kalau saja ada tombol pause…

Kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti…

Mereka ingin terus seperti ini…

Mereka 'sadar', keduanya tak ingin terpisah ketika pelukan itu berakhir…

Kalaupun akhirnya akan berpisah, biarkan seperti ini dulu…

Sebentar saja…

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sasuke, mencari kehangatan dari tubuh pucat itu. Perlahan jemarinya membelai lembut rambut Sasuke, Naruto bernapas di depan telinga Sasuke dan membuatnya menggelinjang. Ia membisikkan sebaris kata, yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh sang _shinigami_.

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke…"

Sementara itu, Neji dan Gaara.

"Sakura !" panggil pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara pada perempuan di depannya yang sedang bergelayut manja pada pemuda di sampingnya a.k.a Sasori.

"Ah, Gaara… Neji… kalian kucari kemana-mana…" Jawab perempuan berambut pink pucat itu.

"Tadi kami berjalan di dekat bianglala, dan…"

"Dan?"

"Kami bertemu Naruto, dia sedang bersama temannya,"

"Oh,"

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian kembali bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Namun ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal ketika Gaara mengatakan tentang Naruto. _Tapi, apa ya?_

"Gaara?" Sakura bertanya pada Gaara yang sedang antre untuk membeli makanan didepannya.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini tanggal berapa"

"10 Oktober "

"Eh, bukankah hari ini?"

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 21.00 malam

* * *

Di bawah pohok ek, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar itu. Pohon yang sebentar lagi jadi saksi 'pengambilan' ruh dari tubuh manusia.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyiapkan tangan kanannya yang akan dipakai untuk mengambil ruh Naruto.

"Aku siap," Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, ia sedikit takut. Tak seberani sebelumnya., namun ia benar-benar ingin mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini. Mengingat semua yang ia miliki telah pergi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tepat di dada kiri Naruto, ia merasakan detakan jantung Naruto yang–tenang. Seakan tak takut pada kematian, walaupun Sasuke tahu jelas bagaimana keadaan objek ujiannya itu sekarang.

Sasuke mengusap pelan dada kirinya, dan menekannya perlahan "Ini akan sedikit sakit, mau diteruskan?".

Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Sasuke menghela napas, tarik-jangan-tarik-jangan-tarik- JANGAN! Tuhan, aku tak sanggup mengambil nyawanya. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bi…sa…" Ujar Sasuke terbata, sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang nyaris membuat Naruto tamat.

"Sasuke, kau pasti bisa…" Rajuk Naruto sembari mengguncangkan pundak Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak bisa, karena… karenaa…"

Jeda

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu,"

"NARUTOOO!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, orang itu Sakura. Dan Sasori di sebelahnya. Sakura berlari kecil kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon ek.

"Aa-anou.. maafkan aku karena melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Gomenasaai !" Sakura membungkuk di hadapan Cowok pirang itu, napasnya masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari.

"Aa—aku juga, maafkan aku Naru," Si rambut merah bata pada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku…" Neji jadi ikutan.

"Aku juga!" Kali ini yang bicara Sasori.

Naruto terdiam, masih tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Teman-temannya tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya, walaupun rasanya terlambat… tapi, ini hebat sekali…

"Ayo kita rayakan ulangtahunmu, Naru"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena lupa…"

"Biar aku yang traktir"

"Kita karaokean juga, yaa…"

"Kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya deeh, apapun yang kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, sini sangay simple. Tapi membuat hati jadi gembira, setidaknya ini adalah kado terindah sebelum ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, meminta ijin pada Sasuke, "Boleh?"

"Hn, kembalilah sebelum jam dua belas malam," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Naruto beranjak dari pohon ek dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke merasa senang melihat objek ujiannya benar-benar bahagia di akhir hidupnya, namun yang membuatnya tidak 'sreg' adalah. Naruto bahagia bukan karenanya, melainkan orang lain.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengakui juga, jika dirinya memang mencintai Naruto.

* * *

10 Oktober 2010, 23.30 malam

* * *

Bahagia…

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ini, ia benar-benar merasa bagagia. Naruto berjalan ringan ke bawah pohon ek, tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sekarang adalah waktu terakhir dimana ia akan segera dijemput kematian. Mungkin ia akan rindu oksigen yang sekarang dihirupnya. Mungkin dia akan rindu pada jaket orange kumalnya yang selalu ia pakai. Mungkin ia akan rindu pada teman-temannya yang ternyata sayang padanya.

Tapi sudah terlambat, ia sudah menyanggupi tawaran malaikat maut padanya.

Ia harus mati, sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke… aku sudah kembali," Naruto member jeda "Kau bisa mengambil nyawaku, sekarang.".

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari balik pohon, dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku ingin bertanya,".

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, "Mengapa kau tidak melawan saat aku bilang akan mencabut nyawamu,"

Naruto menghela napas, "Bukannya kau yang bilang, bahwa umurku memang tinggal hari ini saja?"

"Tapi setidaknya–" Sasuke hendak protes, namun kata-katanya kembali dikunci oleh Naruto.

"Aku adalah manusia yang hanya bisa pasrah," Naruto memegangi keningnya ,"kuserahkan apapun yang terjadi, padamu". Air mata mulai turun dari mata sapphire miliknya, "Karena beberapa menit lagi semuanya akan terjawab,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mati…"

Sasuke terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia sungguh tak sanggup membunuh pria di depannya yang sudah siap mati ini.

Sasuke tak peduli lagi pada ujian _shinigami_ atau apalah itu. Sasuke tak peduli lagi dengan kekecewaan keluarga Uchiha, ia tak peduli jika harus meninggalkan khayangan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu… yaitu Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencabut nyawamu sekarang."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto pelan, ia mengulurkan tanggannya dan menggapai ujung ruh. Siap untuk menarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Sasuke meremas ujung ruhnya, ia memejamkan matanya pasrah. Kemartian akan segera menjemput…

_Ayah.._

_Ibu…_

_Naru akan menyusulmu, segera…_

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto yang tingginya hampir sama. Kemudian melepakan genggamannya pada ujung ruh Naruto, dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto, agar Naruto tidak berpaling padanya. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan cukup lama, tanpa nafsu, namum penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepad Uzumaki Naruto.

Memang bukan sebuah kecupan yang romantis, namun mereka menyukai dan menikmatinya.

Kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan pelan kecupan itu dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Namun tangan Naruto lebih gesit dalam menangkapnya, ia merengkuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Ia membelai punggung Sasuke lembut, dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan–lagi. Dan kali ini disertai dengan 'lumatan' dan 'hisapan', penuh nafsu dan cinta.

-o-o-o-o—

* * *

"Aku akan pulang," tutur Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang membenahi kaus hitamnya yang _terkoyak_.

"Iya," Jawab pemuda pirang itu, Tersenyum.

Tak lama, kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dan mencari kehangatan. Sebuah kecupan lagi-lagi dihadiahkan di bibir Sasuke.

"Kalau aku kembali, kau harus tetao hidup," ujar Sasuke ditengah ciumannya.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Karena hanya _shinigami_ yang bernama Sasuke saja, yang boleh mencabut nyawaku," Naruto melepaskan kecupannya di bibir Sasuke, kemudian beralih ke kening dan ubun-ubun.

Mereka saling pandang, ini adalah saat perpisahan diantara keduanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto, dan berjalan santai menjauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum menatap punggung 'kekasihnya' yang makin lama makin samar, hingga hilang sama sekali ditelan gelapnya malam.

Mereka tidak tahu pasti kapan akan bersama lagi, tapi mereka percaya bahwa hari itu ada dan akan datang.

Tidak peduli sepuluh, duapuluh, atau seratus tahun lagi…

Keduanya akan terus menanti, hingga mereka dipersatukan kembali…

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_Until the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Oneshoot special for Naru birthday yang telat saya publish, karena ada masalah sama yang namanya 'speedy'…

Them Song : Within Temptation-Bittersweet (lagu yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap tinggal di playlist =.=)

Wah, lagi-lagi saya bikin fict abal… masih ada typo pasti (padahal sudah saya baca berulang-ulang sampe bulukan). bagaimana? Sudikah anda me-review fict ini?

kira-kira, yang jadi seme itu sasuke or naruto ya? *tanya pendapat*.

oh ya, satu lagi... kalau misalnya sebelum saya publish fict ini, sudah ada yang ceritanya mirip-mirip gini... beri tahu saya, dan saya akan me removenya sajaa...

Review or Flame yaaa xD *nunduk*

Terimaksih sudah mau baca~

P e a r l


End file.
